Hunted (Call of Duty 4)/Transcript
Briefing Gaz: We've got Nikolai! We're taking him to the safehouse in Hamburg! E.T.A., Oh-seven hundred hours! Out! In-Game helicopter is travelling across the countryside when suddenly the missile lock alert begins sounding and a Stinger missile begins to close in Price: What the bloody hell is that?! Incoming missile! Hang on! helicopter is hit and begins to spin towards the ground Pilot: Mayday! This is Hammer 6-4! We're going down! I repeat, we are going down 2 miles south of Wake 45... helicopter crashes. Soap comes to having been thrown away from the chopper in the crash. Price sees him and sprints over, helping him up. Price: You're still in one piece. Get up. Come on, we need to get moving before the search parties get here. and Soap run back to the survivors. Price: Casualty report. Gaz: Paulsen and both pilots are dead, Sir. Price: Bugger. All right, the extraction point's not far from here. Let's move out. Gaz, Nikolai and Soap begin making their way towards the extraction point Baseplate: Bravo Six, this is Baseplate. AC-130 Gunship support is on the way, but it will take some time before they will be in a position to assist, over. Price: Copy. Bravo Six, out. Gaz: An AC-130, eh? Haven't worked with one of those in a while. the squad reaches a road over a dried out stream, they come across another SAS member who scouted ahead taking cover behind a fence by the side of the road SAS: Sir, vehicles coming from the north. Price: Get under that bridge - move it. team sprint to take cover under the bridge as a convoy speeds past. A helicopter with a search beam also arrives and flies overhead to scout the crash site. Price: Alright, let's move. squad come across the back door of an old wooden garage. Russian voices can be heard from the other side of the building Price: Hold up. We've got company. runs to the door and silently opens it. The room is clear but looks out onto a farmyard, where a farmer is about to be executed by a group of soldiers. '' '''Price:' Alright, let's top these bastards before the kill the poor man. squad take them down on Price's command Gaz: Area clear. Price: All right. Let's keep moving. the squad makes their way through a field of long grass, the helicopter returns Price: Spotlight. Hit the deck. squad lie prone using the grass for cover Price: Stay down...Stay...Down...The heli's moving away. Let's go. the squad sprint towards a wooden house at the far end of the field they are spotted by an enemy patrol, who open fire. Gaz: Contact, six o'clock. Price: Return fire. helicopter returns and enemy reinforcements begin rappelling down at the opposite end of the field Price: Gaz, we'll hold them off! Get that basement door open now! Gaz: I'm on it! firefight continues whilst Gaz works on the door Gaz: The door's open, Sir. Price: Get in the house! Go, go! squad barricade the door behind them Price: Soap! Take point and scout ahead for an exit. and Gaz head through the house towards the exit when a group of enemies throw a flashbang and storm the back door Gaz: Flashbang! squad proceeds into another deserted farmyard next to a large derelict barn and two grain silos SAS: It's too quiet...where the hell did they go? Gaz: They're probably regrouping. Trying to cut us off somewhere up ahead. Price: Stay sharp. squad fight their way through the courtyard of a brick building next to the farm. When the area is clear... Gaz: Hold on - the helicopter's back. Price: It looks like they don't know where we are. Let's keep it that way. helicopter moves away and Price gets the gate from the courtyard open Price: Alright let's press on. Move. the squad make their way down a shallow riverbed Price: Hold up, sentries on the bridge up ahead. Stay out of the spotlight. the sentries have moved away Price: Let's move, but stay low. team sneaks through a field using haystacks and the darkness as cover to try and avoid the enemies patrolling the field with flashlights. Suddenly... Gaz: We're compromised! Open fire! Price: Watch out for the helicopter! squad fight their way through a complex of greenhouses Price: That helicopter's making another pass. Find some overhead cover! fighting their way into a barn on the outskirts of the complex Gaz: Captain Price! We've got Stinger missiles in the barn! Price: Soap! Grab a Stinger and take out that chopper. Move! fires the missile, but the helicopter avoids it Gaz: Bloody hell, he's popping flares! This won't be easy! Soap, grab another Stinger and fire again! Let's put him to the test! fires again, this time scoring a direct hit. The helicopter begins spinning before crashing into the ground Gaz: Bloody nice shooting there, Soap! Price: Good work, Soap. Everyone on me. Let's move out. leaving the barn, the squad approach a main road where a large convoy of trucks and BMPs is beginning to unload reinforcements Baseplate: Bravo Six, be advised, that AC-130 is entering your airspace at this time. Out. AC-130 FCO: Bravo Six, this is Warhammer standing by. Heard you could use some help down there. Call the shot. Price: Warhammer, fire mission, danger close. Enemy armour and infantry. 100 metres to the southwest of our location. Over. AC-130 FCO: Copy. Comin' down. enemy convoy is obliterated by explosive shells as the squad punch the air and watch Gaz: That is bloody outrageous, mate! AC-130 FCO: Bravo Six, we'll cover you all the way to the way to the extraction zone. You'd better get movin'. Price: Roger that, Warhammer. We're moving now. Out. squad Come on, let's go! Category:Transcript